


I Wasn’t One for Sentiment

by ArchaicVampire



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chapter 1’s nice though, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, I don’t know how to tag apparently, Irondad, Let Tony Stark Rest, Light Angst, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, The angst gets worse later, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is a good dad, someone will probably die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchaicVampire/pseuds/ArchaicVampire
Summary: An alternate turn of events following Civil war. This doesn’t really have a plot yet, I’ll just see how it goes. I won’t involve any IW spoilers until it comes out on DVD/Digital, so don’t worry. This will involve gore and non-IW deaths, so yeah,,, this will get angsty. Tony Stark really needs a break.





	1. Chapter 1

Finally regaining his strength, Tony rose weakly to his feet. He’d lost. He’d lost to a supercharged Boy Scout with a dinner plate. He felt like such an idiot for... well, everything. For letting Barnes get away, for not talking to Steve before things got out of hand... It was just a lot. He was about to figure out a way to get home, when he remembered one very important thing— the kid.

He’d told... what was his name? Anyway, he’d told Spider-Man he was done, to just stay down. It was unlikely anyone else had come to check on him or pick him up, so Tony assumed that was his job now. Without the flight his now ruined suit granted him, he ran as fast as a wounded man could over to where he’d left the kid.

Spider-Man was right where Tony had left him. He was passed out and unresponsive. Tony immediately ordered FRIDAY to check the kid’s vitals, relieved to know that he was mostly okay. A bit of a head injury, but Tony could fix that with some Advil and rest. He gently picked the kid up, trying not to hurt him further. Tony never really was good at taking care of kids, but he was his responsibility now.

—————

The kid started to wake up on the drive. Tony’d been able to get a rental car back to a different airport, where he’d ordered a private jet to take them back to New York— benefits of being a billionaire. 

“Mr. Stark...?” Was the first thing he said when he’d woken up.

“Hey, kid. It’s me. I’m taking you back to May’s right now, don’t worry. Well, technically we’re still overseas—“

“OVERSEAS? Oh, Germany... right...” He paused for a moment. “I’ve got a headache, Mr. Stark...”

“Yeah, you were hit pretty hard. You want some Advil?”

“I don’t do drugs, sir..” he replied nervously.

Tony suppressed a laugh at that last remark. “Suit yourself.”

“Mr. Stark..?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“Thanks for saving me.”

—————

Spidey was awestruck as they entered the private jet, but that didn’t last long. As soon as they sat down, the kid fell asleep, and his head unknowingly rested on Tony’s shoulder. Normally he would have moved away, but the kid looked so peaceful, and he’d been through a lot, so Tony allowed it. Not like he was getting attached to the kid. Just common decency.

Tony thought that over for a bit. Was he really getting attached to the kid? He thought himself nearly void of sentiment. He’d seen more people die than he could count. Most relationships he had were simply business contracts and nothing more. He never intended this to be anything more. But having someone look up to him like that introduced a new fondness to Tony’s life... and a new fear. He swore to himself he’d never let anything happen to the kid. Maybe Cap was starting to rub off on him. He wouldn’t trade this kid’s life for the world.


	2. Some Parenting Advice Would Be Appreciated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in NY. It’s way past Peter’s bedtime, and Tony doesn’t want to face Aunt May’s wrath today.

Tony didn’t want to wake the tired kid up, so he carried him to the car. He hadn’t let Happy join them on the drive to May’s, since he didn’t really want the extra input. The kid slept in the passenger seat while Tony continuously monitored his vitals. Yeah, Tony knew he was okay, but you can never be too sure. What was he thinking, enlisting a teenager in the Avengers? He’s not an Avenger yet, he reminded himself. He’d seen what happened to real Avengers. They experienced too much loss, too much pain, too much regret for a mere child to handle. Tony didn’t know what he’d do if the kid ever had to experience that.

He gently nudged the kid awake as they pulled up to May’s apartment. He blinked his eyes open, still a little dazed.

“M..morning, Mr. Stark..”

“Kid, it’s 11 PM. Way past your bedtime.”

“Wh— Mr. Stark, I’m fifteen, I don’t have a bedtime.”

“I’m sure Aunt May would beg to differ. I can walk you up to your apartment, but I’ll have to leave when your unusually hot aunt shows up. I don’t feel like facing her wrath at the moment.”

Tony got out of the car and opened the door for the kid, reaching out a hand to help him up. Apparently he was still weak, because when he got up, he immediately fell towards Tony. Instinctively, Tony hugged him (in a way), keeping him upright.

“Whoops— Hey, I gotcha. You’re alright.”

“Sorry, Mr. Stark, I..”

“Don’t sweat it. Can you stand?”

The kid shakily got to his feet, nodding. Tony nodded in return and walked the kid to the stairwell, wrapping one arm around him to help him up the stairs. They reached the right door, with the kid’s help, and he disappeared inside the door. Tony stood outside a while, wanting to make sure he was okay.

“May..? I’m home..”

“Oh my god, Peter! It’s so late, what are you doing up? But I’m so glad to have you home sa— Are you hurt?!”

Peter, that was his name. Tony made a mental note to remember that.

“Nah, I’m... I’m fine, I..” Tony heard the kid slip, and his muscles tensed as his heart rate sped up. His hand hovered next to the doorknob.

“Whoa, kiddo—“ May caught him.. thank god. “Tell me, what happened?”

“There.. well, there was this guy, and..”

Tony finally managed to assure himself that Peter was safe and sound, and retreated to his car. He sat down in the seat, and let himself breathe calmly for the first time in hours. No one had told him taking care of kids was this stressful. He guessed Clint had never thought it necessary to give Tony parenting advice because, well, he’s Tony. He started up the car and made the long drive back to the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short, but I’ll be updating regularly, so you’ll have plenty to read (if you want to ;w;). Enjoy!


	3. The Weight of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is stressed, Pepper to the rescue. I’m bad with summaries.

“FRIDAY, call Peter.”

That was the first thought that crossed Tony’s mind the morning he woke up in the base. A wave of relief washed over him as he heard Peter’s voice on the other end.

“G’morning, Mr. Stark!” A yawn echoed from the phone. “You’re up early.”

“You are too, for someone who’s concussed. Speaking of, how are you?”

“Oh, I’m doing fine, Mr. Stark. Nothing to worry about. I’m... I’m doing great.”

“Doesn’t sound like it, kid. Get some water, sit down and watch.. What do you kids watch nowadays? Power Rangers?”

“I can handle it, Mr. Stark, I’ll be...”

“You’ll be... what? Kid?” A few unrecognizable noises could be heard, which Tony assumed to be the phone being dropped. “Dammit.. Kid, I’ll be right there! I—“ The thought was pondered for barely a moment when the distant yelling of a panicked aunt was heard. Tony collapsed onto his couch with a long sigh, rubbing his temples. He set the phone down and hung up, then just stared at the ceiling for who knows how long. There weren’t many times Tony Stark thought of himself as an idiot. He was most often called a genius, but.. he couldn’t help feeling stupid for recruiting a 14... 15, maybe, year old kid to the Avengers, or what was left of them. Thoughts raced through his mind going a mile a minute. “What If” scenarios popped into his head, and panicked breaths rattled his body. He knew what Cap or any of his lackeys could do. He’d seen them kill, he’d seen them do whatever they had to for what they believed in. If Lang had hit Peter with any more force, if Steve had taken his fight with Peter seriously, if Wilson had dropped Peter from any higher, if Barnes had been quicker to attack... 

“Calm down,” a voice sounded from across the room. “I know what it looks like when you’re panicking, Tony. What’s gotten into you this time?”

“Pepper, I...”

“Just tell me.”

“It’s... It’s the kid I told you about.. I was stupid and let him get hurt, and now..”

“Tony, I... God, why do you get yourself into these situations?”

“I know, it’s stupid, I just..”

“Listen, Tony. He’s going to be fine, and so are you. I mean, he is a superhero now, isn’t he?”

“No!” Tony suddenly blurted, getting up with such force that the coffee table shook. “I mean...”

Pepper reached up an arm and gently pulled him back to the couch, and back to reality. “Look, the kid can take it, it’s you I’m worried about. Are you sure you can handle this much stress?”

“I... I can handle anything, Pep. I’m just not sure if he can.”

“Give him a chance. I’m sure you’ll both be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry! I’m making these short because I hope to update daily, sooo,, yeah! Hope you like it!


	4. It Gets All Too Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought this was going to be a casual fic, didn’t you? You were wrong.
> 
> Also @ that person who hoped Peter wouldn’t get tortured, I’m sorry.

Peter’s eyes slowly blinked open, revealing only the ceiling above him. Everything seemed to shift at the slightest turn of his head, and every attempt to sit up left him dizzy and fatigued, causing him to retreat to his pillow once more. A bag of mostly melted ice wrapped in a towel sat on his forehead. Thanks, May. By the sound of the TV in the other room, she was still there, which sparked a little warmth in Peter’s chest. His hand reached to his desk, where May had apparently set his phone down. He noticed a voicemail from Tony, which was just him rambling about various things to do for a concussion, to call him or Happy if he needed anything, et cetera. The warmth within him grew at this, and a small chuckle escaped his mouth, as did a few tears escape his eyes. Tony reminded him so much of Uncle Ben. Just the concept of having a father figure around was enough.

A crash sounded from outside his window. He couldn’t tell if it was just in his head, but uncertainty led to panic, and panic led to action. Head still spinning, Peter slid off his bed and over to his window. He would never forget the horrifying vision that greeted him. 

A gaping hole had opened in the middle of the sky, and spilling out was none other than the same army of alien creatures that had attacked New York years ago. Peter’s breath quickened, but this was no time for hyperventilating. He emptied out a handful of Advil into is hand, swallowed them without water, and donning his spider suit, jumped out the window.

The Chitauri had been defeated years ago, by the Avengers, but Peter had no Avengers to protect him this time. Thor and Bruce were somewhere in space, Clint was at home, Natasha and Steve were running from the law, and Mr. Stark.. it hadn’t crossed Peter’s mind to call him. There was no time now. Probably because an alien.. scooter, or whatever it was, was hurtling at him, guns blazing. Using his webs on the pilot’s face to blind him, Peter barely avoided his certain death. He leapt off the side of the building, landing on the head of another Chitauri soldier. No time for witty one-liners. Peter webbed his face again, causing him to fall off. He then took the helm of the flying alien scooter and tried to web up as many soldiers as he could, resigning not to activate Instant Kill Mode. He could never do that, even to crazy alien mutations. 

—————

Tony’s lunch break didn’t last long. Every device he had suddenly started flashing warnings about the Chitauri attack on the city, right around Queens. Queens... that place sounded important, but he couldn’t quite... the kid. It hadn’t crossed Tony’s mind that the kid might be in danger, but remembering that important detail, he hastily suited up and flew in the direction of Peter’s tracker. 

—————

Peter was actually doing pretty well for a concussed guy. He webbed bad guys right and left without a problem. He was actually starting to get a little cocky. Bad idea. A spear was hurled at his face, not giving him any time to dodge. Peter tensed up, and had a short existential crisis, before a blue-tinted energy blast knocked the spear right out of the sky.

“Hey, kid. It’s me. Now, after I get these alien things to go away, I’m going to have a little talk with y—“

“Mr. Stark!” Peter blurted with excitement, impulsively going in for a hug. Tony responded with shock, obviously, but surprisingly not anger.

“Hey, kid— whoa, okay. We’re not there yet, Pete.”

Peter backed off sheepishly, a pang of disappointment radiating through his chest. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t—“

“Hey, you’re about to crash the ship. Turn around, kid.”

“O-oh, right!” Peter exclaimed, turning around to steer the ship. “I’ll drive, you shoot!”

“I make the plans here, kid. But.. that works. Just don’t get cocky.”

Tony fired blasts at the Chitauri while Peter played a very intense version of Mario Kart. He half expected someone to throw a shell at him.

Peter’s expectation then became a reality. The Chitauri flying neck and neck with him ran out of blaster ammo, and threw the gun at him in frustration. It collided with his head (he didn’t know why he didn’t just dodge), and suddenly everything became blurry and a ringing pierced his ears. He felt his limbs growing weak, and his grip on the handles loosening. Before Tony even knew what was happening, Peter slipped off the craft and plummeted towards the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet, a longer chapter this time. Nothing extraordinary, but I had extra time on my hands so why not? Thanks for reading!


End file.
